


Thoughts of Husbands

by AstaianNymph



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaianNymph/pseuds/AstaianNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft masturbates while thinking of Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Mycroft masturbating thinking of Lestrade."

Gregory Lestrade. More than just the man who helps his brother with Not Being Bored.

The heat rises with his cock.

A man who's in charge, takes things in hand.

Like he does with his cock.

Detective Inspector, from a common family, competent and a lot smarter than anyone gave him credit for.

Faster. Harder.

His silver hair, perfect features. The way he quietly commands a room or a crime scene. A body that moves with power and grace from his years as a footballer. Years not quite finished — he still plays in a pub league with other Yarders.

Almost there.

He didn't know how he landed such a man. But only an hour before he could latch onto him and mark him as "All mine."

He spills over the edge. Mycroft cleans himself gently before going to check on how dinner is coming along; he's made Greg's favourite. And he smiles, enjoying the warm afterglow merely the thought of his husband can provide.


End file.
